Duerme bien… mi querido hermano…
by LadyMischievous07
Summary: ¿Hasta donde te puede llevar un amor prohibido, cuando el deseo y la pasión son más fuertes que la razón? ¿Arriesgarías todo con tal de tener a tu lado al ser amado, a pesar de las consecuencias? ¿A pesar de la sangre y los protocolos morales? Thor / Loki


**Notas del fic: **Genteeeee…saludos xD…Pues, recuerdan que hace poco les compartí un one shot, basado en un roleo con **Centauro Zafiro**, verdad…Y también recordarán, que les prometí algo próximamente…Pues, no esperen más, porque aquí está este nuevo fic, con nuestro segundo roleo ^^…De antemano, agradecemos el tiempo que le dediquen a la lectura, al igual que esperamos les guste…Pronto habrá más material, basado en nuestros roleos…Solo hay que editar y "embellecerlo" un poco…Vamos lento, por cuestiones profesionales, pero seguro…Así que, esperen noticias nuestras en los próximos días ;)…Les recuerdo que Thor es roleado por **Centauro Zafiro**, mientras que una servidora se encarga del papel de Loki…Sin nada más que agregar, dejo este fic en sus sacrosantos ojos…Disfrútenlo ^^…

**Advertencias: **Incesto: puesto que en esta breve historia, ellos creen ser hermanos…Lemon, claro está -w-…

Pensamientos y/o referencias, en cursiva…

Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel Comics…

******Duerme bien… mi querido hermano…**

Las estrellas se habían colocado ya sobre el vasto cielo nocturno, refulgiendo cual diamantes, iluminando hermosamente cada parte del reino. Loki se había cansado de estudiar en la biblioteca. Había pasado toda la mañana dentro de ella, rodeado de libros, matando el tiempo aprendiendo a usar nuevas técnicas de magia y algunos conjuros. Todo le parecía tan silencioso y aburrido cuando Thor no estaba. Hacía casi dos semanas que se había ido a una importante reunión, a Alfheim, el Reino de los Enanos, junto con su padre y aún no volvían. Seguramente, algo de último momento. Mientras pensaba, Loki se metía en su habitación y se preparaba para dormir. Hacía calor, por lo que optó por quitarse la camisa holgada y dejarse únicamente el pantalón. Se metió debajo de las sábanas, recostándose boca abajo, mientras que dejaba escapar un suspiro cansado y largo. Observando las estrellas a través de la terraza descubierta.

-Buenas noches, Thor

Una liviana sonrisa, acompañó esa breve frase antes de cerrar los ojos, y perderse en el sueño nocturno. Esperando que al día siguiente su hermano regresara a casa.

Pasado un rato, el fuerte, inminente, poderoso, (y según algunos), tosco Dios del Trueno, apenas llegaba al puente Bifrost, después de que Heimdall hubiese empuñado su espada para transportarlo a Odin, algunos guardias, y a él de nuevo a Asgard. La reunión había sido meramente de asuntos diplomáticos, que Thor detestaba en lo absoluto. Era demasiada cordialidad, y eso le aburría. Menos mal que ahora podría volver a ver a Loki. Siempre le era grato tenerlo cerca.

Cuando hubo saludado a su madre se despidió de su padre, dispuesto a descansar. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de caoba, que dirigía la entrada al cuarto del hechicero. _Seguramente debe estar durmiendo,_ pensó. Pero eso no le impidió entrar con cautela, y acercarse a paso liviano hasta el lecho donde el pelinegro descansaba.

-Duerme bien, mi querido hermano- susurró con suavidad a su oído, reclinándose un poco, admirando la belleza que Loki poseía al dormir

Casi al instante, el menor de los príncipes percibió un leve hundimiento en la cama, justo a los costados de su cabeza. Tenía poco de haber emprendido el camino al _Valle de los Sueños_, por lo que aún no estaba por completo dormido. Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, notando que frente a su rostro reposaba un brazo fuerte, lo cual le decía que tenía un visitante conocido, y muy esperado.

-¿Thor?- preguntó aún adormilado, mientras se giraba lentamente

El aludido sonrió, al verlo en una pose tan adorable. Antes de que Loki girara por completo, le besó la sien y entrelazó sus dedos a los de su hermano, procurando no aplastarlo con su voluminoso cuerpo.

-¿Interrumpí algún sueño interesante?- preguntó, besando ahora la comisura del parpado

-No

Sonrió livianamente, al sentir el contacto suave de los labios de Thor contra la esquina del ojo. Terminó de girarse, quedando justamente con el rubio sobre él. Algo que le causó un cierto desconcierto, pero que extrañamente no le molestaba.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Amanecerá en tres horas- contestó, sin dejar de mirarlo con ternura

¿Estaba cansado? Si, y bastante. Pero por nada en los nueve reinos quería ir a su habitación y dormir solo. La compañía de Loki siempre lo reconfortaba y le causaba una paz genuina, que hasta esos días no encontró en otro sitio. Dilucidó entre la luz que emanaba, de un par de antorchas, el abdomen desnudo de Loki. Si no hubiese sido por la obscuridad parcial, cualquiera habría dicho que a Thor le brillaban los zafiros, de sólo ver a su hermano. Se acomodó mejor encima de él, dándose la libertad de juguetear un poco con los mechones azabache, esparcidos por la almohada. Al ojiverde se le veía somnoliento.

-¿Debería irme?

Thor preguntó, suavemente. Después de todo, no quería importunar al hechicero. Ya habría tiempo que compartir juntos.

-Deberías...- contestó, dejándose mimar por el rubio -Pero ya que me despertaste, no creo poder conciliar el sueño- le miró con recriminación fingida -¿Qué tal estuvo la reunión?- preguntó, tratando de hacer de cuenta que no sentía aquel palpitar nervioso

El ojiazul resopló, burdamente, un hilillo de cabello que le estorbaba la mirada, para luego, hablar en tono quejumbroso y fastidioso.

-Sumamente tediosa. Padre me dijo que solo iríamos a intercambiar unos documentos, con el rey de los enanos, y terminó en una charla con vino, acerca de los viejos tiempos

Y algo que a Thor le castraba, era escuchar anécdotas de como los enanos fueron admirados y glorificados, hace milenios.

-Pero dime... ¿me extrañaste estas dos semanas que estuve ausente?

Siempre le gustaba molestar con cosas melosas a su hermano. Sobre todo, conociendo su carácter.

-¿Tanto tiempo te ausentaste?- inquirió burlonamente, arqueando una ceja -Vaya, ni siquiera lo noté- sonrió ampliamente, para luego, soltar una suave risa, mientras sus ojos brillaban divertidos -¿Me extrañaste tú?

Al preguntar aquello, Loki sintió un hueco en el estómago, que no supo si era por la pregunta que había hecho, o por la respuesta que obtendría.

Thor rio en tono bajo. Su hermano podría ser el Dios del Engaño, pero leía en sus ojos que detrás de esas bromas, trataba de decirle lo que quería escuchar.

-Ahmm... admito que tu presencia durante la reunión hubiera hecho más ameno todo- dijo, tratando de no sonar muy ansioso

-Te aburriste por qué quisiste. Bien podrías haber ocupado tu tiempo con alguna de las cortesanas del rey, o visitando todas las tabernas de los alrededores- dijo en tono sarcástico

Por alguna razón, esa idea no le agradó viniendo de la boca de Loki. ¿En serio? ¿Cortejar a una enana? Sin ofender a la noble raza, pero a él no le interesaban esas cosas. En cuanto a las tabernas... el vino habría sido reconfortante, pero no es digno de un príncipe emborracharse, y menos en territorio _amigo_.

-Deberías saber que ambas posibilidades eran totalmente absurdas, porque una: padre me prohibió terminantemente beber más de la cuenta. Y dos: odio adular a chicas con quien ni siquiera tengo lazos, o algo- acercó su rostro, mostrándose un tanto molesto- Eso tendrías que saberlo, Loki...

Al tener el rostro de Thor tan cerca del suyo, el hechicero no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente abrumado. Tanto, que incluso podía sentir sus mejillas calientes. Aunque pronto enmascaró su naciente nerviosismo, con una risa burlona, y una frase cargada del mismo matiz.

-Vaya, pero que aburrido te estás volviendo, Thor. Y pensar que hace un tiempo, no te importaba que padre terminara por confinarte a los calabozos, toda una semana...Te estas volviendo un anciano

Sonrió socarronamente, notando las expresiones no muy divertidas en el rubio.

-¿Eso crees? Quizá me haya vuelto así porque no deseo comportarme como un promiscuo...- la conversación estaba enojándole, sobretodo el tono con que Loki se dirigía a él -Esta no era la bienvenida que esperaba precisamente, hermanito... pero ya que insistes en criticarnos mutuamente, déjame preguntarte entonces… ¿te molestaría acaso que coquetee con alguna hembra de otro reino?

El tono molesto con el que ahora se expresaba el ojiazul, terminó por enfadar de igual modo a Loki. Vaya, tantos años de vivir juntos, y Thor seguía impacientándose con sus bromas inocentes. Típico.

-Lo que hagas, y con quien lo hagas, es asunto tuyo. No me interesa en lo más mínimo- respondió cortantemente, mirándole con frialdad -Y ya que estas haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, será mejor que te vayas de mi habitación

Terminó diciendo, al tiempo que se giraba de costado. Dándole la espalda a Thor, y resoplando con fastidio.

-Oh, no. No te libraras tan fácil de mi- sentenció tomándolo por las muñecas, colocándolas a cada lado de la cara, y presionándolas contra la cama, de una forma que le imposibilitara escaparse - Primero tendrás que zafarte

Era cierto que Thor nunca le haría daño a su hermano, pero cuando el rubio se disponía a ganar una conversación, intentaba de cualquier forma competir contra el intelectual hechicero, y vencerlo... Al menos le sacaba ventaja en cuanto a fuerza bruta. De inmediato, sintió los esfuerzos de Loki por soltarse, mientras que miraba complacido que su musculatura era su aliada.

-Por lo que a mí respecta, vivo bajo el mismo techo que tú. Así que tengo derecho a dormir donde me dé la gana

Aunque ciertamente había doble significado en sus palabras, no se percató de la naturalidad con que salieron estas.

El ojiverde le miraba realmente molesto, al tiempo que se removía y trataba de levantarse de la cama. Aunque definitivamente, la fuerza de Thor le superaba, y por mucho. Eso le enfadaba en demasía. Cada vez que su hermano se atrevía a hacer uso de aquella ventaja, cuando quería obligarle a escucharlo, le sacaba de sus casillas.

-¡Agh! ¡Ya suéltame!- hizo el intento de zafarse, una vez más, frunciendo el ceño con fastidio -¿Quieres dormir? Pues, vete a tu habitación. Esta sigue siendo la mía, según recuerdo. Así que no pienses que te dejaré quedarte

Hizo un intento más por levantarse, causando que el mayor imprimiera más fuerza en el agarre, y se inclinara un poco más sobre él. Dejando que su pecho fornido le aplastara, ligeramente.

-Como ya dije, tendrás que zafarte primero- contestó campal. No dejaría que Loki se escapara, oh no -Además, tengo derecho a quedarme aquí, molestándote, todo el tiempo que quiera. Es divertido cuando te enfadas- rio pícaramente

Los intentos por librarse, del pelinegro, solo hacían que Thor se burlara descaradamente. No precisamente porque le divirtiera pelear con su hermano, sino porque su faceta cuando se enojaba le daba un aspecto peculiarmente atractivo. Thor apartó la mirada cuando ese pensamiento asaltó su mente. _¿Acabo de pensar que Loki es atractivo?_ Oh, dioses. Imaginárselo de ese modo, no tenía nada de fraternal.

Una expresión de total enfado se instaló en el rostro de Loki, mientras se llenaba de una clase de impotencia, que empeoraba su estado. Era claro que no lograría zafarse. Y aunque hubiera podido recurrir a algún truco, o conjuro, para lograrlo, simplemente era como si su cerebro hubiera olvidado que podía hacer algo tan sencillo como eso. Lo único que tenía en la mente, en ese momento, era el rostro burlón de Thor y sus ojos resplandecientes. Llenos de diversión y complacencia.

-Eres un idiota- espetó, buscando hacer que sus palabras hicieran el efecto deseado, y se alejara al sentirse atacado, verbalmente

Al contrario de lo que esperaba Loki, el rubio no se movió ni ofendió, pues era muy común que el menor se refiriera a él en términos de _idiota, tosco, bruto, bobo, _y demás adjetivos calificativos. En cambio, prefirió no darle el gusto de contestarle. Y con tal de seguir fastidiándolo, se acercó al rostro de este, sonriendo de lado cuando éste le miro con confusión. Sin previo aviso, le dio una lamida rápida en la mejilla izquierda, riendo por dentro. Como le encantaba invadir su espacio personal, y todavía más, estropear su _imagen perfecta_.

El ojiverde cambió drásticamente aquella expresión enfadosa, por una de desconcierto e incertidumbre. Abriendo los ojos con alarma, al observar a Thor acercarse a su rostro y lamer su mejilla. _¿Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo?_, se preguntaba. Aquel contacto húmedo sobre aquella parte le erizó la piel, al mismo tiempo que su corazón se aceleraba, frenéticamente, y su interior se estremecía. De forma que sentía como si una clase de vértigo le envolviera, de pies a cabeza, causando que contuviera la respiración por un breve lapso.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Al fin pronunció en un susurro, un tanto tembloroso. Buscando los ojos de Thor con mirada llena de duda, y cierto temor.

La sonrisa del rubio desapareció, ante ese mar de ojos esmeralda que le miraban con temor y duda. Su propia mirada se tornó incierta. Loki tenía razón en preguntarle qué estaba haciendo, pero ni él mismo sabía por qué había procedido de esa manera.

-Nada...- dijo, tragando saliva

Su cuello se tensó, instantáneamente. Al haber probado la suave piel de su hermano, se había enviciado en milésimas de él. Por lo que no pudo evitar lamerlo, de nueva cuenta, esta vez en el cuello.

Loki se estremeció, violentamente, al sentir de nuevo la tibia lengua de Thor sobre su piel. Ahora, en una parte que sorpresivamente le sacó un quedo jadeo. Una parte de su cuerpo, que hasta ese momento, notó que era demasiado sensible. Solo que aquello, más que enfurecerle o causarle repulsión, le provocó cierta sensación grata, e incluso placentera. Y eso era lo que más le atemorizaba, en ese instante. Sentir aceptación por lo que Thor estaba haciendo, le desconcertaba, y le hacía pensar que aquello estaba siendo demasiado inapropiado. Pero aun así, no le desagradaba en lo absoluto.

-Thor... basta...

Pronunció bajo, apelando a su sentido común. Tratando de frenar lo que fuese que estuviese pasando, a pesar de que comenzaba a disfrutarlo.

Aunque escuchó la petición de Loki, Thor no se movió un centímetro. Su _conciencia_, (que de todas formas no era mucha), tenía un conflicto interno sobre lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Realmente pretendía seguir lamiendo el cuello del hechicero? Todo apuntaba que sí. El rubio seguía tomándolo por las muñecas, por el temor a que este se escapara. Y es que no podía evitar sentir que su corazón palpitaba, y daba soplos irregulares en esa posición.

-Parece gustarte...- le susurró al oído, porque el cuerpo de Loki era demasiado sincero y sensible -… y a mí igual

Confesó de golpe. Esas caricias eran impropias entre hermanos, pero su fuerza de voluntad se había vuelto nula. Elevó su rostro, entonces, y lamió el mentón. Su lengua casi rozaba el labio inferior, provocándole cierta sensación de calor en el pecho.

Sintió su corazón casi salírsele del pecho cuando escuchó aquella afirmación, puesto que Thor estaba en lo cierto. Aquel contacto no le era para nada desagradable. Y más aún, su nervio se acrecentó cuando la lengua del ojiazul volvió a probarle, esta vez, mucho más cerca de sus labios. Cosa que provocó que su pecho descubierto comenzara a subir y bajar, desesperado, experimentado un ansia terrible. Aquellas acciones eran algo inusual, por no decir prohibido, entre hermanos, por lo que debía ser consciente de ello, y obligar de cualquier forma a Thor para detenerse. Solo que su conciencia, estaba siendo nublada y rebasada por un deseo que le quemaba las entrañas, y se acrecentaba más a cada segundo.

-No lo hagas...- susurró, en un hilillo de voz, misma que sonaba con un matiz ronco

-No suenas convencido

Dijo el mayor, posando su mirada celeste en la esmeralda que tenía frente suyo. Le contemplo por unos segundos, recorriendo con la mirada el abdomen blanco fantasmal, cayendo en cuenta de que realmente Loki era hermoso. Una verdadera obra de arte, tan distinto a él. Era increíble que corriera la misma sangre por sus venas. Quizá por eso era más excitante. Quería continuar. Su interior se lo pedía, pero tenía que comprobar que el ojiverde estuviese diciendo la verdad sobre parar, antes de que llegaran a un punto donde no hay regreso.

Aflojó su amarre de las muñecas del hechicero, dejando sus manos a los lados de la cara.

-Pídeme que me detenga en serio, de lo contrario, no sé si pueda controlarme

Le miró en silencio, por breves segundos, sin cambiar la posición en la que había quedado. Su mirada bailaba nerviosa, clavada en aquel par de zafiros que le observaban fijos, en espera de una respuesta, mientras que su respiración se tornaba realmente tortuosa. Siempre tenía palabras para todo, o casi cualquier cosa. Y ahora, las frases en su boca parecían no llegar. Su conciencia le gritaba que se detuviera, antes de hacer algo de lo cual podría arrepentirse más tarde. Pero aquel sentimiento, aquel deseo que se había instalado ya en su interior, le susurraba que le dejase continuar, porque eso era lo que realmente quería. Quería seguir hasta llegar a las últimas consecuencias. No importaba que se tratase de su propia sangre.

Casi al instante, Loki tomó la mano derecha de Thor y la llevó a su pecho, justo sobre el corazón, para luego, atraer el rostro del rubio, hasta pocos centímetros del suyo.

-Te extrañé

Dijo contra sus labios, en un extraño tono seductor. Dándole así, tanto la respuesta a la pregunta sobre su ausencia, como un tipo de permiso para quedarse, y continuar con lo que había iniciado. Segundos después, Loki atrapó los labios de Thor, iniciando un beso profundo y lento, que poco a poco iba tornándose más ansioso.

A Thor le sorprendió un poco la manera con que Loki tomó iniciativa. Sin embargo, algo le decía que el hechicero correspondía con la misma emoción que él había sentido, al lamer su piel sedosa. Se dejó envolver, entonces, en la boca del ojiverde, probando su saliva. Era abrumador el remolino de pensamientos en su cabeza, que le decían: _No, no es correcto… Está prohibido… Te colgaran en cuanto se enteren_. Luchando con la contraparte que era más o menos: _Es hermoso… Se siente bien… Me he ido al Valhalla… Me desea y yo lo deseo_... El último pensamiento, terminó por despertarle una sensación de calor en su entrepierna.

El ojiazul envolvió a Loki en un abrazo. Devorándolo tan exquisitamente, que no se dio cuenta a qué hora metió una de sus manos en el pantalón de noche, para acariciar un glúteo.

-Te extrañé más

No le importaba que fuese su hermano. Le quería demasiado.

Loki notó la mano de Thor sobre su trasero, apretándole insinuantemente. Sacándole un suspiro trémulo, al tiempo que sentía como su entrepierna comenzaba a endurecerse. Sabía que si alguien llegaba a entrar a su habitación, (que no había razón alguna para que eso sucediera), o peor aún, si sus padres se llegaban a enterar de lo sucedido, no les auguraba un muy buen futuro. Sería el destierro, o un castigo ejemplar a manos del verdugo con un látigo de púas, si bien les iba. Pero todo aquello le importaba nada, en aquel instante.

-Demuéstralo...

Susurró jadeante, mirándole penetrantemente, mientras que sus esmeraldas despedían un brillo muy diferente. Un brillo que emanaba lujuria y sensualidad.

Ante el pícaro comentario, el Dios del Trueno sonrió de lado. Por supuesto que tenía herramientas con qué demostrárselo. Le había extrañado como loco. Había pasado dos semanas sin verle, hablarle, hacer bromas con él. En fin… no hubo un solo instante en el que no pensara en Loki, durante su ausencia. Quería y necesitaba verlo, más que a nadie. Por lo que a estas alturas, el remordimiento era en lo último que pensaba.

Antes de continuar, besó fugaz a Loki, para luego, incorporarse y retirarse el peto con extrema lentitud. Y como si estuviese danzando sensualmente, fue levantando la camiseta que cubría su abdomen. Mirando de reojo la puerta que se mantenía entreabierta.

-¿Sabes cerrar candados a distancia?- inquirió divertido

El pelinegro le miró quitarse las ropas que cubrían su espléndido tórax. Deleitándose. Disfrutando de aquel momento sensual que Thor le regalaba, mientras sus ansias aumentaban, al igual que el calor que comenzaba a emanar a través de los poros de su piel.

Loki le miró entonces, con aire divertido, enarcando una ceja ante su pregunta ciertamente absurda. Puesto que para él, mantener la privacidad de su habitación, no le era demasiado problema. Así que, solo le bastó alzar la mano izquierda con la palma extendida al frente, en dirección a la puerta. Murmuró algo casi imperceptible, y de inmediato, la puerta de cerró con suavidad, al tiempo que el porno era iluminado por una tenue luz en color azul neón. Misma que desapareció un par de segundos después, pero que serviría de candado invisible por si alguien trataba de abrir.

-¿Algo más?- preguntó en pose traviesa

Sintió por un instante, que era demasiada fortuna el que su hermano le estuviera siguiendo el juego. Y empezó a preguntarse a sí mismo, qué cosa tan buena haría que Loki le estaba correspondiendo. Más relajado, y con el cerrojo que el menor acababa de conjurar, se aventuró a decirle:

-Uhmm... ahora que lo preguntas…

Thor se rascó la barbilla, haciendo gesto de estar pensando en lo que diría. Y la idea que se coló a su aurea cabeza, era igual de traviesa que el tono de voz de Loki.

-Tú siempre tienes el factor sorpresa para todo. Pero esta vez, me toca a mí... Cierra los ojos- pidió, dándole un ligero beso en los labios

Loki entrecerró la mirada, observándole intrigado con una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, mientras consideraba por unos segundos hacer lo que Thor le había pedido. Aunque al poco tiempo, terminó por ceder ante la curiosidad de lo que su hermano tenía en mente hacer con él.

-Bien... sorpréndeme...

Dijo en tono profundo, dedicándole una mirada con la misma intensidad, para luego, cerrar los ojos al tiempo que esperaba ansioso.

Thor sonrió complaciente y perversamente, cuando su hermano accedió. Lo primero que hizo, fue recorrerlo con la mirada para hallar un punto donde comenzar. Localizó su objetivo: los pantalones negros del hechicero. De a poco, fue desbrochando los botones, hasta finalmente bajar la prenda. Observando el bulto en la entrepierna de Loki, salivando al verlo. Posó sus manos en los pálidos muslos, abriéndolos un poco, para luego, comenzar a besar por encima de la tela lo que tanto deseaba. El primer beso fue delicado. El segundo lento. Al tercero, Thor comenzó a devorar, con todo y tela, el miembro de Loki sin dejar de acariciarle los muslos.

Al sentir el pantalón deslizándose, y las manos de Thor sobre su piel, una sensación de emoción y nervio emergió de la boca de su estómago, esparciéndose hacia el pecho agitado. Pero sentir los labios del rubio besarle primero, y luego atrapando su miembro, aún por encima de la tela de su ropa interior, fue el detonante que hizo que una intensa oleada de placer le envolviera todo el cuerpo. Comenzando justamente en su entrepierna, para irse dispersando rápidamente por la espina dorsal. Provocando que Loki echara atrás la cabeza y se removiera, ligeramente, al tiempo que sus caderas se alzaban, de forma liviana, y liberaba un jadeo placentero. Enterrando las uñas en la sábana. Frunciendo el ceño con goce. Manteniendo los ojos completamente cerrados, en tanto que Thor continuaba con ligeras mordidas y lamidas, humedeciendo la tela con su saliva, mientras sus manos tomaban sus muslos con ardiente intensidad.

Thor siguió lamiéndolo, unas cuantas veces más, antes de seguir con su plan. Sus pupilas se dilataron. Y haciendo uso de todo su sentido común, para no arrancarle su ropa y follarlo de una buena vez, (no, que cruel), bajó la prenda restante de Loki, despacio. Tragando saliva de forma ansiosa, por ver el miembro expuesto en toda su extensión, literalmente. Su rostro se encontraba a centímetros del pene. Sintió una vibración punzante en su entrepierna, casi al instante, por lo que dio una mirada rápida, sorprendiéndose de estar erecto tan pronto. De hecho, ya estaba de esa forma desde que le bajó los pantalones, solo que no lo había notado. Pedía a los dioses que Loki no se hubiese dado cuenta… qué vergüenza, (después de todo, era la primera vez que estaba con un hombre, que encima era su hermano). Pero pronto se calmó, y decidió actuar. No sin antes dirigirse con un tono burlón, al hechicero:

-¿Sorprendido?

Loki abrió los ojos, manteniéndolos ligeramente entrecerrados, mostrando una mirada vidriosa y nublada. En tanto que respiraba agitado, a través de sus labios entreabiertos. Examinó su miembro expuesto, notándolo completamente despierto al igual que se notó a sí mismo en total desnudez. Cosa que le hizo estremecer y sonreír malicioso, mientras iba recorriendo con la mirada el bien trabajado frente de Thor, iluminado por aquella cándida luz estelar que se colaba por la terraza descubierta. No pasó mucho, cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre la entrepierna de su hermano. Logrando percibir un bulto más que ansioso por romper la tela que lo aprisionaba. Por lo que mordiéndose el labio inferior, clavó la mirada sutil y traviesa, en la perversa de Thor, para luego, hablarle con un matiz demasiado ronco y profundo, que incluso el mismo Loki se sorprendió al escucharse.

-¿Eso... es todo lo que tienes?

Inquirió en tono incitante, provocando a Thor, retándolo a hacer algo más. Aquello siempre le divertía. Retar a Thor, probarlo, para ver hasta donde llegaba. Ya fuera en una pelea verbal, o un reto donde le ponía a prueba, para hacer algo que significara desafiar cualquier orden, o prohibición de su padre, le complacía en gran medida. Pero lo que Thor estaba haciéndole, en ese momento, le provocaba algo muy distinto a una sensación de diversión y mofa. Esto, realmente lo excitaba. Y prueba de ello, era aquel cambio en la tonalidad de su voz, y la reacción en su entrepierna.

El tono malicioso y seductor de su hermano, le incitó a seguir aquel juego. Miró con lascivia, de nuevo el miembro. Remojándose los labios antes de contestar a la interrogante de Loki.

-No realmente... me falta mucho que hacer contigo

Respondió con voz grave, antes de dar una lamida extensa por todo el tallo del miembro. Más al sentir la piel de Loki en contacto con su lengua, su libido se incrementó, y con gula, comenzó a saborear TODO lo que su boca permitía explorar.

Cuando Thor comenzó a lamer toda la extensión de su erección, el ojiverde soltó un gemido ronco, al tiempo que se erguía, violentamente. Dejándose envolver por aquella sensación, tan jodidamente enloquecedora y ardiente.

Decían que el Dios del Trueno era muy banal, en algunos aspectos. Prueba de ello, es que diera rienda suelta a su lujuria cuando escuchó los sensuales gemidos de Loki. Ah, como le enloquecía probarlo por primera vez. Tenía un sabor demasiado exquisito. Un tipo de sabor que jamás probó en ningún manjar, o en ningún lugar donde hubiese estado su lengua, antes. (Que no eran muchos, realmente). Lo único que sabía, era que estaba haciendo sexo oral con su hermano... y eso le fascinaba.

Paró breves instantes solo para contemplar el rostro de Loki. Ver una película de sudor expandiéndose por su pecho, fue todo lo que necesitó para engullir, de una sola vez, la erección del hechicero.

Justo en el momento en que Thor metió aquel falo, por completo en su boca, Loki tuvo que reprimir un fuerte gemido, ahogándolo en su garganta. Era cálido y húmedo. Sentía sus labios rodearle y su lengua rozando su piel, al igual que sus dientes mordiendo suave y sutil, de vez en cuando. Jamás había hecho algo como eso. No era que nunca se hubiera dado placer, él mismo, pero aquello era completamente distinto, y mucho más fascinante. Más aún, tratándose de Thor quien parecía ser todo un experto en la materia.

Al igual que Loki, Thor se dejó llenar de esa cálida sensación que el acto ameritaba. Si bien era cierto que nunca le había hecho una felación a nadie, eso no lo cohibió de satisfacer su curiosidad, (por no decir deseo), de hacerlo con Loki. Y es que recién se daba cuenta, que Loki era con la única persona que deseaba hacerlo y repetirlo, las veces que ambos quisieran. Era cierto. Recordó que muchos de sus secretos e intimidades, que ni sus padres o amigos conocían, los había compartido solo con su hermano. Como ese momento.

Movió su lengua con gracia, apretando sus labios contra el glande de Loki. Succionando y ensalivando tanto como podía. Su cabeza se movía verticalmente, en un compás acelerado que se volvía más frenético, al paso de los segundos. Comenzando a saborear el pre-seminal de Loki.

Era realmente excitante. La primera vez que compartía un acto tan íntimo. Compartiendo el lecho con alguien que no era él mismo. La primera vez, que su sexo era estimulado tan golosamente, y no por un ser cualquiera. Se trataba de su querido hermano, al cual siempre había idolatrado en silencio. Ahora parecía entender el por qué le resultaba sumamente inquietante, tenerlo tan cerca. Cada vez que se miraban. Cada que Thor le abrazaba, o simplemente pasaban la tarde entera en una colina, hablando de todo y nada, observando al sol ocultarse. Su corazón se aceleraba, cada que estaba cerca del rubio, como ahora.

Su pecho se agitaba. Sus labios se entreabrían, emitiendo jadeos constantes, al tiempo que su ceño se fruncía, placenteramente, manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Dejándose envolver por el calor y el deseo.

Thor también comprendía, porqué Loki siempre fue la única persona con quien se sentía realmente en paz. Aunque estuviesen discutiendo por tonterías, (que solía ser frecuente), era hasta cierto punto _preferible_ pelear con Loki que con otra persona. No entendía antes ese extraño bienestar al lado del hechicero, hasta ese momento.

Las mamadas se tornaron demasiado lascivas, incluso para Thor, que pudo sentir perfectamente cómo el miembro de Loki correspondía sus atenciones. Sonrió entre lamida y lamida, mientras dejaba que sus manos fueran explorando y tocando sin pudor, otras partes del frágil cuerpo.

Loki comenzaba a retorcerse y mover las caderas a un ritmo suave, pero constante, mientras que enredaba los dedos de la mano derecha entre el cabello dorado de Thor, alentándole a seguir. Jadeaba y gemía, una y otra vez, lleno de placer. Entreabría los ojos, y los cerraba, al tiempo que su mano izquierda estrujaba el costado de la almohada. El calor aumentaba y su lívido se desbordaba, al sentir las gruesas manos de Thor acariciándole de los muslos a la cintura, con un toque intenso. Pasando por las costillas, el vientre, ligeramente marcado, y pecho. Dedicándole mayor atención al par de pezones erectos y duros. Tal y como lo estaba su miembro, en aquel instante. Vivo y palpitante, dentro de aquella cálida cavidad. Era realmente fascinante lo que Thor podía llegar a hacer con su boca, cuando no decía estupideces.

-Aaah... Thor... Thor...

Gimió a modo de advertencia, tirando de la rubia cabellera. Dándole a entender que pronto se correría con aquellos movimientos tan rápidos y extasiantes, que lo sacudían tremendamente.

El Dios del Trueno reaccionó un poco, cuando sintió aquel tirón de cabello. Abrió los ojos, sin dejar de continuar con la felación, y observó el éxtasis al que Loki llegaría pronto. Pero en vez de alejar su boca, la mantuvo envolviendo la potente erección, mientras elevaba las piernas de su hermano. De tal modo, que quedaran alrededor de sus hombros, y atrajo más a sí el falo. Era casi maliciosa esa forma en la que deseaba sentir la esencia de Loki, en su boca. Quería probarlo todo de él. Y envuelto en una nebulosa de endorfinas en ebullición, espero impaciente la semilla.

Solo bastaron fracciones de segundo, para que el pelinegro terminara de lleno, corriéndose de forma intensa en la boca de Thor. Emitiendo un gemido grave y liberador, mientras se encorvaba y cerraba fuertemente los ojos. Dejando que aquella sensación de pleno éxtasis le cobijara, y lo llevara al más placentero de los descansos. En tanto que trataba de regular su respiración.

Pudo saber, sin necesidad de verlo, que Loki estaba demasiado agitado. Y dejarse correr en su boca era la prueba.

Al momento que probó el semen por primera vez, lo saboreo casi de forma pecaminosa, (como algunos dirían), e inmoral... Aunque Thor usualmente era un inmoral, en el buen sentido. Gateó hasta quedar frente al ojiverde, observando embelesado como su pecho subía y bajaba, tratando de respirar con normalidad. No pudo hacer nada, más que besarlo de nueva cuenta, dejando su saliva mezclarse con la semilla del hechicero.

El menor apenas y abrió los ojos, al sentir sus labios siendo atrapados por los de Thor, para luego, volver a cerrarlos, correspondiendo al beso que su ahora amante había comenzado. Era demasiado perverso sentir la textura de la saliva de Thor, mezclada con su propio semen. Perverso y excitante. Rodeó el cuello del rubio, con sus brazos, atrayéndole más hacia él. Acariciando su nuca y hombros, de vez en vez, mientras colaba su lengua ansiosa de contacto con la ajena.

Mientras lo devoraba con suma fiereza, se dio cuenta que de su propia erección empezaba a emanar su pre-seminal. Joder, estaba excitado como nunca. Sabía que lo que seguía era inevitable, y vaya que quería ir a por ello. Y cuando Loki le arañó de más en un hombro, se encorvó, comenzando a succionar el cuello del hechicero. Enterrando sus dientes para marcarlo.

-Y bien... ¿qué sigue?- inquirió, chocando su aliento contra la clavícula

Ante aquella pregunta, Loki se quedó ligeramente pasmado. Abriendo poco más sus esmeraldas vidriosas, mientras una sensación de incertidumbre le cobijaba el pecho. Dudó por algunos segundos, tratando de pensar con coherencia. Aquello le había gustado, y demasiado. Había sido un contacto íntimo, al igual que algo sexual, pero no pasaba de ser algo que quedaba en la superficie.

-¿Has...has estado con alguien, antes?- susurró, ligeramente tembloroso

Necesitaba estar seguro de dar el siguiente paso. Aunque las ansias eran demasiadas, como para ignorar que deseaba continuar.

-De este modo, nunca- se sinceró con él, mirando esos ojos que eran enigmáticos

Era cierto. Aunque claro, Thor no era ningún santo para fingir demencia y hacer como que no tenía idea de qué seguía. Por supuesto que estaba consciente de lo que conllevaba hacer este acto, pero necesitaba el permiso de Loki primero. Metió una mano debajo de la espalda del hechicero, y se reacomodo mejor.

-Solo quiero...- calló casi al instante, pues no sabía cómo continuar

Loki le miró entre nervioso y abrumado, entendiendo lo que su hermano le había dejado entre ver. Aunque no era que fuera ignorante y no supiera que Thor, hacía varios ayeres, que compartía el lecho con alguna mujer, de vez en cuando. Pero tal parecía, jamás con alguien de su mismo sexo. Motivo que le hizo sentirse privilegiado. Puesto que para ser la primera vez que lo hacía con un hombre, lo había elegido a él. O mejor dicho, las circunstancias los habían puesto en bandeja de plata, a ambos.

-Yo... quiero... quiero hacerlo, contigo...

Expresó su deseo, en un quedo murmuro, mirándole directamente a los ojos. Sintiendo como sus mejillas se encendían y el corazón le brincaba, ante lo que acababa de revelarle al ojiazul. Quería hacerlo, deseaba hacerlo. Ansiaba que Thor fuera el primero... y el único.

Por esas palabras, Thor sintió como su pecho se hinchaba de felicidad. Había esperado por tanto tiempo tener la _aceptación_ de Loki, y a la vez, recién se enteraba que esa _aceptación _que tanto anhelaba, era en realidad sinónimo del amor que sentía por él. Un amor que no era como los demás. Sin pretensiones, o puramente fraternal. No. Era un amor de amantes.

Volvió a sonreír bobamente mientras juntaba su frente con la de su hermano, acariciando su espalda.

-Y yo igual...- susurró con ligereza -tú y yo... siempre...

El ojiverde imitó el gesto de Thor, dedicándole una sonrisa cándida y sincera. Al principio, no estaba seguro si aquello debía ser. Pero ahora, al mirar aquel par de zafiros destellantes, y sentir el cálido cuerpo sobre el suyo, supo que nada importaba. Ni los lazos, ni la sangre, absolutamente nada. Al diablo la moral, los principios que sus padres les enseñaron, y todo lo demás. Solo quería estar con él, siempre unido a él.

Y así sería. Al diablo la moral junto con los protocolos y normas, ridículamente rígidos. Romper las reglas nunca fue problema para Thor, antes, y menos ahora. Al ver que Loki le sonreía, a modo de aceptación, el Dios del Trueno acercó lentamente su rostro para juntar sus labios con los ajenos, de nueva cuenta. Apropiándose de la boca rosada. Profanándola, si era válido decirlo así.

-Nngh... Loki...- gemía ronco, contra la boca de éste, al tiempo que abría el compás de sus piernas

Al separarse por la falta de aire, Thor siguió acariciando por donde su instinto básico le indicaba. Colocó su dedo índice y medio sobre los labios del hechicero, rozando con sensualidad, esperando que Loki los ensalivara.

Este supo entonces, lo que el rubio estaba indicándole. Así que sin más, comenzó a lamer, lascivamente, cada uno de los dedos. Tomando la muñeca con su mano, para mantener cierto control, comenzando a succionarlos, lentamente. Mordiendo con sutileza, de vez en cuando, al tiempo que miraba a Thor con traviesa ingenuidad.

El ojiazul observaba con deseo y placer ese cuadro tan caluroso. Sentía su entrepierna arder de tantas ansias que le revolvían aquella zona. Era demasiado abrumador... y eso que a él le tocaba la parte fácil. Cuando el pelinegro terminó su labor con sus dedos, el rubio le tomó por la cintura, enderezándose un poco.

-Lo hare despacio...- prometió, mientras estimulaba la periferia de la zona

Con sumo cuidado y delicadeza, insertó su dedo índice, mientras sostenía con su brazo al hechicero. Sintiendo como éste tensaba y apretaba su bíceps. Que no se diga que Thor Odinson era un bruto animal... Bueno, con algunas mujeres si lo fue, pero con Loki sentía que debía ir despacio y conciliador, porque lo último que quería era lastimarlo.

-Ngh...

Al instante en que aquel primer dedo entró, Loki frunció el ceño de forma lastimera. Tensándose y atrapando fuertemente al intruso, en su interior, al tiempo que sus manos se aferraban a los brazos del ojiazul y soltaba un quejido suave, pero que denotaba cierta incomodidad. Y eso que solo se trataba de un solo e _indefenso_ dedo. Aunque proviniendo de la gruesa mano del mismo Thor, no resultaba ser _tan indefenso_, después de todo.

Los segundos pasaban, mientras que su respiración se tornaba agitada. Comenzando a experimentar una oleada de intenso calor, al ir acostumbrándose a la liviana invasión. Así como su miembro, poco a poco, volvía a erguirse lenta y sugestivamente, señal de que el placer se apoderaba de todo su ser.

La cavidad de Loki era estrecha y caliente. Thor deseaba sucumbir a sus deseos banales. Y escuchar los gemidos de su hermano, le excitaba como loco. Sentía su erección a punto de estallar, en modo literal, dado de cuando introducía su dedo y era apresado, imaginaba su pene ya en el interior siendo asfixiado.

-Loki...- se inclinó a besarle en la frente para calmarlo

Pero poco duró esa _calma,_ porque en seguida introdujo un segundo dedo. Moviéndolo en círculos con maestría.

-¡Agh!

Un gemido grave y dolente, escapó de entre los labios del menor, al momento de sentir aquel segundo intruso. Entrando y comenzando a dilatarle. Sus manos se aferraban, aún más fuerte, a los brazos de Thor, mientras que apretaba los ojos y trataba de relajar su cuerpo.

El gemido llegó hasta sus oídos, haciéndole mirar el rostro del ojiverde. Parecía experimentar un dolor muy fuerte, eso se figuró el Dios del Trueno. ¿Acaso no estaría haciéndolo bien? Lo último que deseaba era lastimarlo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó alarmado, deteniendo la dilatación, pretendiendo sacar sus dedos

Justo en el momento en que Loki sintió como el par de dedos intentaba salir, este apretó su entrada, a modo de impedirles abandonar el lugar. Tomó un par de respiraciones y abrió los ojos cristalinos, posándolos sobre los celestes del rubio, quien le miraba con preocupación.

-Estoy bien... solo... solo dame un segundo...

Dijo, al tiempo que se removía ligeramente, tratando de soltar el cuerpo, poco a poco, hasta que sintió menos incómoda la invasión.

-Muévelos...- susurró, indicándole con una mirada entre quejumbrosa y apasionada, que continuara

Thor se desconcertó un poco cuando Loki contrajo su entrada, pero después de escuchar sus palabras, se tranquilizó él también. Le dirigió una sonrisa, para volver a besarle la frente, indicándole que ejecutaría la orden que le pidió.

De a poco, introdujo más profundamente ambos dedos, moviéndolos como antes. Escuchando la respiración acelerada del pelinegro, y la suya propia. Y cuando lo creyó prudente, insertó un tercer dedo, terminando de dilatar la entrada.

Ante un nuevo dedo, Loki se encorvó, ahogando un quejido en su garganta. Aunque a estas alturas, el dolor ya no era tanto como al principio. Menos aún, cuando Thor los fue llevando a un ritmo lento y conciliador. Hundiéndolos cada vez más, causando que poco a poco, aquel dolor se fuera transformando en placer. Por lo que momentos después, el ojiverde comenzó a gemir quedo, mientras sus caderas se mecían suaves conforme la cadencia de las estocadas.

El calor le hacía sudar antes de tiempo. Pero tener a Loki, debajo suyo, y verlo como se encorvaba, era un buen motivo para excitar al Dios del Trueno. Le besó con furia, de nueva cuenta, y siendo incapaz de resistir más tiempo fuera de él, sacó sus dedos, abriendo las largas piernas.

-Entraré

Dijo al cortar el beso, posicionando el falo, (que también estaba impaciente), en la entrada. Rozándola con sadismo.

El hechicero se sentía tan impaciente como nervioso, ante la advertencia de Thor. Aunque el anisa, y las ganas por sentirle dentro, lo estaban matando. Más aún, notando la punta del falo rozando con perversa insinuación su entrada. Ante lo cual, tragó saliva, mientras su respiración se tornaba profunda y pesada. Definitivamente, eso iba a ser mucho más incómodo que tres simples dedos. Pero sabía que Thor le compensaría, y con creces.

Le miró entonces, algo abrumado. Esperando a que el ojiazul se introdujera.

Una gota de sudor se deslizaba por la sien de Thor, mientras éste respiraba tratando de controlar sus nervios. Tenía el control de la batuta, pero no podía evitar sentir un fuego en su estómago. Después de todo, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Iba a desvirgar a su propio hermano. Eso le causaba incertidumbre... pero también le hacía dichoso, como jamás lo había estado antes.

Percibiendo que Loki estaba listo, tomó su pene, y poco a poco lo ayudó a introducirse lento. Al momento de sentir el interior del hechicero, el rubio gruñó bajo. Se sentía magnifico. Demonios, era tan... tan... celestial.

-Aggh...- gimió, mientras avanzaba

El ojiverde experimentaba sensaciones, que iban desde un dolor agudo y punzante, hasta un calor infernal que le quemaba las mismas entrañas. Provocando que perlas de sudor comenzaran a bañar su cuerpo, y rostro, mientras enterraba las uñas en la cama. Sintiendo como el miembro de Thor iba deslizándose, lentamente. Aunque podía darse cuenta de lo ansioso que se encontraba, pero hacía todo lo posible por controlarse y ser lo más sutil posible.

-Ngh...

A la mitad del camino, el rubio se posicionó mejor entre las piernas dejando a su falo avanzar por sí mismo. A cada centímetro, sentía las paredes tan estrechas que lo envolvían de una manera tremendamente ardiente. Sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas, terminando de introducirse por completo en el canal. Gimiendo profundo por la ola de sensaciones que le llegaban al cerebro. Apenas podía contender con todo el orbe abrumándolo. Jamás había experimentado esa pasión o deseo por alguien, al igual que nadie había sido capaz de provocarle las mismas.

Abrazó a Loki, por unos segundos, esperando que se acostumbrara a su cuerpo, y de apoco, comenzó a moverse con suma delicadeza.

Loki sintió el suave y delicado movimiento de las embestidas, que Thor había iniciado. En tanto que aún se mantenía abrazándolo, tanto con los brazos alrededor de su cuello, y parte de los hombros, como por las piernas que había ceñido a sus costados. Gemía suavemente, con el rostro hundido en el breve espacio que se forma entre el hombro y el cuello, del ojiazul. El cuerpo de Thor estaba completamente pegado al suyo, en ese abrazo íntimo, que incluso podía sentir el corazón de su hermano palpitando al ritmo del suyo. En un compás vibrante, que poco a poco, iba aumentando de frecuencia.

Era realmente algo extasiante y enloquecedor. Sentir su cuerpo imponente, dominándole. Su aliento sobre su piel, su calor. Aquel miembro ardiente, deslizándose dentro suyo. Profanándole tan dulce, tan suave, tan profundo, que poco a poco, iba diluyéndose aquel dolor punzante, tornándolo en puro y total placer.

Respiraba junto el aliento exhalado sobre su clavícula. Su mente no daba crédito aun de lo que pasaba, en ese momento con Loki. Tan cerca uno del otro, con la pasión a flor de piel. Demostrándose que lo más importante en todos los nueve reinos, era el vínculo que estaban forjando.

-Loki...- repetía, en tanto que sus embestidas aumentaron de ritmo, por necesidad

Las piernas del ojiverde alrededor de su cintura, empujando sus glúteos para tener un contacto más profundo, le hacían sollozar de placer. Mismo que iría prolongándose, al ir acentuando sus penetraciones. Aguantó la respiración unos minutos, para luego, redoblar el ritmo.

-Aaah... Thor...

Todo aquel remolino de sensaciones, estaba envolviendo a Loki hasta el límite. Tanto, que al sentir como se iba intensificando el ritmo de las embestidas, su cabeza se echó hacia atrás, frunciendo el ceño y gimiendo ansioso. En tanto que sus piernas seguían ejerciendo presión sobre el cuerpo de Thor, y sus manos se aferraban a los brazos de este. Sintiendo como todo aquel placer, toda esa lujuria desatada le corroía cada mínima parte de su ser. Más aún, cuando la punta del falo tocó un lugar profundo, el cual le hizo encorvarse y arañar los brazos imponentes. Al tiempo que jadeaba y rozaba su miembro excitado contra el abdomen del rubio, en busca de mayor placer.

En seguida, Thor sintió los arañazos en sus brazos, asumiendo que Loki estaba a las puertas del Valhalla, al igual que él. Había dado con punto exacto, y ahora continuaba estimulando sin piedad. Con las piernas alrededor de su cintura, y presionándolo en busca de más contacto. Thor supo que el ritmo y el placer le estaban ganando. Deseaba continuar y prolongar ese mágico momento, pero era demasiado. Sintió a la perfección como las paredes del hechicero asfixiaban su erección. La envolvían de forma tan deliciosa, que el mismo Dios del Trueno necesitó equilibrarse sobre sus codos, para seguir las embestidas.

-Loki... ahh... creo que voy a...- estaba cerca

Loki seguía retorciéndose, agonizando de pasión. Gimiendo al borde del éxtasis, debajo de Thor. Comenzando a contraerse cada vez más constante, señal de que pronto llegaría al orgasmo. Y al escuchar a Thor con aquella advertencia, entendió que él también estaba por correrse. Y lo quería. Necesitaba sentir su esencia dentro suyo. Por lo que comenzó a mover las caderas y a cerrar su entrada, entre controlada e involuntariamente, al tiempo que rogaba con la mirada a Thor por un beso.

Como si tuviera el don de la telepatía, el ojiazul inclinó su cabeza para besar los labios rosados de Loki, que destilaban un aliento de placer, deseo, y suplica, combinados con la traviesa aura que lo caracterizaba. Lo besó como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Profanó de nuevo con su lengua, resbalándola contra la suya. En medio de tanta estimulación, (y como si no pudiese ser más placentero), las paredes del ojiverde cerrándose alrededor de su pene, fueron el golpe final.

Una, dos, y a la tercera embestida, dejó que sus músculos se relajaran y contrajeran en milésimas, experimentando un orgasmo celestial. Lo que inevitablemente lo condujo a correrse en el interior de Loki.

Casi al instante de sentir aquel líquido tibio, siendo expulsado dentro de sí, Loki terminó corriéndose entre ambos. Encorvándose hasta donde pudo. Soltando un gemido sonoro y ronco, para luego, desplomarse contra la cama, con los ojos totalmente cerrados. Respirando agitado, mientras los latidos de su corazón comenzaban a volver a la normalidad.

Al igual que el ojiverde, Thor se incorporó para dejar que su pulso se normalizara, y también para dejar a Loki respirar. Para cuando recuperó la energía gastada en tan vigorosa actividad, fue saliendo poco a poco de la entrada del hechicero. Húmeda ahora. Recargo su frente a la de su hermano, intentando encontrar las palabras apropiadas. La parte sexual estaba hecha, pero ahora… ¿qué?

-Loki...- dijo sin quitarse de encima -lo que acaba de pasar... ¿se repetirá?

El pelinegro entreabrió los ojos, ante el cuestionamiento de Thor, clavando la mirada cristalina en aquel par de zafiros, que aún trasmitían ansiedad. Loki seguía aturdido, pero logró entender la magnitud de los hechos, y lo que ahora estaba por suceder. Tardó un poco en responder, puesto que sinceramente, no sabía que contestar. Se había dejado llevar por el momento y las ansias de experimentar, al igual que había hecho Thor. Pero, ¿realmente quería que todo aquello continuara? ¿Que se volviera un tipo de relación extra fraternal, e incestuosa? ¿Realmente, quería llevar eso más allá de una noche? ¿Una noche con su propio hermano? Había demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza. Cientos de interrogantes que daban vueltas, pero era claro que solo tenía una respuesta. Y esta, era clara y terminante.

-Solo si no vuelves a estar con nadie más...- susurró, un tanto temeroso por lo que Thor diría, ante aquello

El ojiazul se sorprendió por el comentario. Eso había sido una declaración muy fuerte, que para ser sinceros, sobrepasaba las expectativas que en ese momento anhelaba. Si Loki había aceptado tomar y forjar un compromiso con él, le había hecho el regalo más especial que jamás habría esperado. Verlo entregarse con esa pasión, entonces, había un vínculo más grande, más fuerte, más... sincero, que le dio las pistas para contestar sin rodeos.

-Creo que eso puede hacerse- sonrió con seguridad, pero igualmente nervioso

Loki no pudo procesar la respuesta, por breves segundos. Quedó asombrado, pasmado y petrificado. Todo lo que había pasado, en tan solo minutos, no había sido solo un vano y simple acto. No solo había sido el desfogue de una urgencia carnal, por parte de Thor, sino que realmente significó algo más para él. Y eso, se lo había transmitido desde el momento mismo en el que le tomó, y ahora con aquellas palabras se lo confirmaba.

-Entonces... ¿te quedas hasta que amanezca?- preguntó con cierta timidez, mirándole sonrojado

Esa pregunta... esa era la pregunta, que tuvo el efecto más grande que cualquier otra pregunta hubiese tenido en Thor. Pensó que era una forma de Loki de confesarse, al menos así lo visualizó. No sería fácil tener este tipo de relación. Sobre todo por la cantidad de sirvientes que se aparecían en cada esquina del palacio. La precaución, y el _mirar y pensar antes de actuar, _tendría que aplicarse... Ese sería el único problema, porque Thor era de naturaleza instintiva, impulsiva y animal. Pero dejó esas visiones futuras a un lado para contestarle a su hermano.

-Sera todo un honor compartir cuarto con el Dios del Engaño- se levantó para hacer una especie de reverencia

El ojiverde no pudo resistir las ganas de echarse a reír, ante la cómica parodia del Poderoso Dios del Rayo. Realmente, Thor sabía cómo quitarle tensión a un momento, transformándolo en risas y lagrimeo, a causa de las mismas.

-Eres un tonto...- trataba de decir, aún con la risa de por medio

Thor también se echó a reír, con total libertad. Ver la sonrisa de Loki, le causó felicidad al ver sus dientes blancos como perlas, tan perfectos, delineados entre sus labios. Mismos que hace tan solo un momento, tuvo la suerte de sentirlos en su boca.

-Je, es cierto, será todo un honor. Después de todo, nunca dejas entrar a nadie aquí

-Te he dejado entrar a ti, en ocasiones. Cuando pides permiso de forma educada y no abres la puerta de golpe, solo porque así entras a tu habitación. Así que, no puedes quejarte de eso

Expresó airoso, contemplando el rostro radiante de Thor, a la luz de la luna.

-Además... nadie se había ganado el privilegio, antes

Ah, que bella frase. Es cierto, el Dios del Trueno ha caído bajo los hechizos de Cupido, (desde hace un buen tiempo).

-Mis entrenamientos me hacen tosco. Sabes que no soy bueno cumpliendo protocolos- justificó, rascándose la cabeza -...además, me gusta ser privilegiado

El mayor se acercó de nuevo a la cama, sentándose frente a Loki.

-Espero seguir cumpliendo los requisitos

El pelinegro le observó, aún con un gesto risueño y divertido. Vaya, ¿Thor? ¿Cumplir requisitos para ser merecedor de su compañía? Sí que iba por todo, y eso comenzaba a gustarle.

-Bien... pues, mientras no se te ocurra romper algo, y mantengas tus manos lejos de mis libros, creo que serás bienvenido- sonrió socarronamente, acomodándose entre las sábanas blancas

El Dios del Trueno, no era de los que obedecieran o acataran reglas, pero podía hacer una excepción. Todos en algún momento siempre hacemos una. Pero el motivo principal de cumplir los requisitos, era el que Loki le permitiría entrar a su habitación para decirse _buenas noches,_ cotidianamente. O por lo menos, eso era lo que esperaba.

-De acuerdo, no romper ni tocar libros- enlistó girando su cabeza, hacia el gran pedestal con cortinas de seda, mecidas por el viento -...Esta noche es hermosa, sabes- se recostó a su lado, recargando la cabeza en la almohada que usaba el hechicero -...como tu…

Loki giró el rostro, clavando la mirada añorante en los zafiros destellantes, que le declaraban su devoción y amor, al tiempo que su mejilla, sonrosada, era rozada con suavidad. Causando que se estremeciera por dentro, ante tan delicado toque. Le miraba y sentía perderse en aquel mar azul. Tan turbulento, como quieto. Tan intenso, como gentil. No tenía duda alguna... ya no. Jamás había sentido algo parecido por nadie, y era realmente curioso, y un tanto desconcertante, que precisamente Thor le provocara un sin fin de emociones. Siempre había sido así. Pero no fue hasta aquel momento en el que se entregó a él, por completo, que calló en cuenta de lo que realmente significaba Thor en su vida... en su corazón.

-¿Qué soy para ti, ahora?

Soltó de un momento a otro, terminando de girar su cuerpo, de costado, expresándose con seriedad. Aunque denotando cierto matiz inquieto, sin dejar de mirarle fijo y expectante. Como un niño pequeño, preguntando el por qué tiene que regresar a estudiar al día siguiente.

Thor abrió ambos parpados por la interrogante. ¿Que era para él? La respuesta era difícil de formular, y él no era precisamente bueno para la oratoria, sino un bobo con una gran sonrisa. Sin embargo, clavó sus celestes en los esmeralda para contestar:

-¿Tu… para mí?- se acercó un poco, sin dejar de acariciarle la mejilla -Eres como la brisa de un mar infinito, del cual yo solo conozco los limites…-

Recito los versos de un viejo poema, que Loki recitaba cuando eran más jóvenes. Ahora le encontraba significado.

-Eres ese sol de la mañana, que me anuncia una vida llena de delicias. Eres mis noches de luna llena, repartidas en la cama. Eres besos que saben igual, y sin embargo, provocan diferentes efectos. Eres misterio, ese enigma que jamás podre adivinar. Eres, amor mío, mi otro yo

Acallo sus palabras, esperando la reacción del Dios del Engaño.

Loki se quedó mudo, y completamente sorprendido. No podía creer que Thor recordara aquel poema. Ese era su preferido, y no pudo evitar sentir la emoción revoloteando en su estómago, al escucharle recitarlo para él.

-Creí que no lo recordabas

Dijo sonriendo con suavidad, despejando un mechón de cabello rubio del rostro de Thor.

El rubio dejo que la delicada mano se deslizara por su cabellera, mientras miraba absorto la belleza de su ahora amante.

-¿Cómo olvidar algo que escuchas a diario durante... uhmm... dos mil años?- bromeó -...He de confesar que lo memoricé por costumbre... pero no le había encontrado el significado

-Hmhm... Entonces, no eres tan bobo, después de todo- expreso a modo de broma, riendo livianamente

-¡Es cierto!- exclama con alegría, acompañando su risa -Intenté descifrar el mensaje de la famosa meta... metaorfo… metarfora... metafo... ¡Cómo se diga!, pero no supe qué demonios quería decir todo eso... pero, ya le veo el sentido ahora...

Thor se incorporó, recargándose en su antebrazo para contemplar mejor a Loki.

-Ese poema parece que fue escrito para nosotros, porque yo soy el mar y tú mis limites… yo soy el sol y tú la delicia… tú eres la luna llena y yo el sexo… yo soy los besos y tú los efectos… tú eres misterio y yo curiosidad... por eso, ese verso nos queda bien

Al decir _nos queda bien,_ el rubio no pensó el modo plural que la frase significaba.

El corazón de Loki palpitaba, fuertemente, mientras escuchaba la intensidad con que Thor le hablaba y le miraba. Sentía una extraña sensación de ir cayendo, algo parecido al vértigo, pero mucho más agradable.

-Tienes razón... es perfecto...

-No tanto como tu...

El ojiazul respondió, casi por reflejo, callándose inmediatamente. No era propio de Thor expresar sus sentimientos de manera tan natural, en voz alta y menos frente a Loki. Pero era inevitable que viera con otros ojos a su hermano. No solo por lo que acaban de hacer, sino por algo más que estaba naciendo entre ellos. Algo que seguramente crecería.

La respiración de Loki se truncó, por un breve lapso, al tiempo que un nervio placentero le rodeaba. Definitivamente, Thor le imponía y le abrumaba, más que cualquier otra cosa. Su mirada clavada en la suya, denotando algo que iba más allá de lo fraterno, le hacían estremecerse. Más aún, teniendo la memoria fresca de lo que acababan de hacer. Cosa que le hizo ponerse ligeramente ansioso.

-¿Cuánto más seguirás mirándome así?

Preguntó, no molesto, sino que realmente comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

El nórdico sonrió de lado, sin dar una respuesta. Simplemente se perdía entre la bella y detallada silueta de Loki: sus piernas tan largas, su cadera tan contorneada y provocativa, su sexo tan excitante, su abdomen tan terso, su pecho tan níveo, su cuello tan tentador, al cual le acompañaban unos mechones azabache, su rostro... Su rostro... Si no era cauteloso, se dejaría hechizar por esas esmeraldas que lo miraban ansiosas y nerviosas, a la vez. ¿Quién había tenido un efecto así en el Dios del Trueno? Nadie. Ni siquiera las mejores esculturas griegas o romanas de Midgard, eran rivales para la estética de Loki.

Luego de un largo momento de estar detallando el cuerpo con sus ojos, pregunto:

-¿Que soy yo para ti?

Las mejillas del ojiverde se encendieron, aún más, dejándole experimentar una dulce sensación de ardor, al igual que la falta de aire. Tan solo minutos atrás, las manos de Thor habían surcado su piel, a placer. Deshaciéndole, derritiéndole con cada toque. Y ahora, sus ojos celestes le recorrían de pies a cabeza, con una suave y sutil caricia. Detallándole solo con la mirada, pero logrando el mismo efecto sobre Loki. ¿Que soy yo para ti? Ahora, Thor le hacía la misma pregunta, mirándole fijo y expectante. Se reservó la respuesta, por unos instantes, pensando, meditando, y ordenando sus ideas, para dar con las palabras correctas. Era tanto lo que sentía. Tanto lo que Thor le provocaba, que se abrumaba y no lograba encontrar la frase adecuada para describir aquello. Pero sabía que el significado que esa pregunta pudo tener antes, había cambiado aquella noche. Transformándose en algo mucho más profundo, mucho más fuerte y sólido.

Pasados varios segundos, Loki tomó aire, y soltó un breve suspiro, antes de mirarle fijo. Clavando sus esmeraldas refulgentes de añoranza, en aquel par de zafiros que emanaban un hermoso brillo estelar, haciendo que la mirada de Thor se tornara más azul e intensa. Causando que el corazón del ojiverde se le subiera a la garganta.

-Aún sin sentido, sin razón, ni pensamiento. Aún sin saber por qué te amo, o por qué te pienso... sé que existes... y que eres mi sueño...

El nórdico intento pasar saliva, tratando de asimilar aquello. Sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza, ante la respuesta. _Te amo… Te pienso… Eres mi sueño_. Esas palabras tenían un significado tan fuerte e intenso, que Thor no supo cómo reaccionar. Era evidente que Loki hablaba con total sinceridad. No era una de sus bromas, esto era serio.

Se acercó a él, rodeándolo con sus brazos, quedando encima, cuidando de no aplastarlo. Le dedicó una cándida sonrisa cargada con el mismo sentimiento que el pelinegro le transmitía. Decidió entonces, que no cabía duda… él también amaba a Loki.

-...te amo

Instantes después, Thor acercó su rostro, atrapando los labios de Loki en un delicado contacto, que poco a poco se tornó intenso. En tanto que el ojiverde le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos. Sin lugar a dudas, aquella velada sería la primera de muchas más, teniendo como testigos de aquel amor creciente, a las estrellas fulgurantes en aquel vasto firmamento. Cobijados por el más cálido y pleno de los sentimientos. Abrazados por el amor y la pasión. Cada noche, cada luna, se dirían: _Duerme bien… mi querido hermano_.

**-.-.-.- Fin -.-.-.-**

**Notas finales:**

Y así quedó jeje…Nuevamente, agradecemos que leyeran, comentaran si es el caso, y si no les agradó… pues lo sentimos, porque no se puede repetir el roleo xD…Cuídense, y nos vemos pronto con otra entrega un poco más… perversa ;)…Ciaoooooooo…


End file.
